Testing handlers are a type of automatic test equipment (ATE) employed to test semiconductor packages and/or individual die after fabrication (e.g., subsequent to packaging of the die). Integrated circuit device testing often employs a handler that includes a robotic device and a vacuum chuck configured to hold a tray of devices. In the case of a strip test handler, the handler accepts stacks of strips at an input area, loads the strips for testing, and then stacks the strips in an output area of the handler.